


The Avengers are Protective

by Singing_Siren



Series: Peter and The Avengers, as Seen by Midtown High [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, But he's good now, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Gen, Peter was tortured by Hydra previously, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Siren/pseuds/Singing_Siren
Summary: Two weeks have passed since the Avengers found him in an abandoned warehouse. Peter was tied to a chair in the middle. Now, Peter was in English class ignoring his teacher drone on about Nathaniel Hawthorne. His ribs were slightly sore, but Dr. Cho had given him a clean bill of health. Today was his first day back.Or: Peter just wants Happy to pick him up, but then two of the most feared Avengers show up. They worry too much.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers
Series: Peter and The Avengers, as Seen by Midtown High [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417525
Comments: 12
Kudos: 1349





	The Avengers are Protective

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope y'all like it!

Two weeks have passed since the Avengers found him in an abandoned warehouse. Peter was tied to a chair in the middle. His head drooped forward, and his eyes were clouded over; Tony almost had a heart attack right there. The Hulk carried him to the compound.

Now, Peter was in English class ignoring his teacher drone on about Nathaniel Hawthorne. His ribs were slightly sore, but Dr. Cho had given him a clean bill of health. Today was his first day back. As he leaned forward in his chair, his shirt rubbed against the scars decorating his back. He winced.

His next and last class of the day was PE. It would be fine, since Cho gave him a doctor’s note to sit out. Tony had given him a stern look, paired with a threat to keep from exercising.

Peter listened for once. After all, his scars would have been hard to explain in the locker room.

He and Ned walked together to the gym, shoulders bumping as Ned recounted his weekend. Peter adjusted his backpack and, with a deep breath, stepped into the gym.

PE went fine- well, fine as fine could be when Flash shouted mean things every time he got near the bleachers. Peter ignored him though. It was good, a change of pace from the same routine of the Tower.

When the bell rang, Peter gathered his stuff and shifted as Ned went to change.

“Hey, Penis,” Flash taunted, “you’re back so soon. Thought your fake-internship would cover at least another week of slacking off. Or did you just give up? You realised your life was so pitiful that you had to stay home?”

Peter hid his wince. He stared somewhere over Flash’s shoulder and tried to zone him out. Ned appeared from the locker room and waved towards the gym doors. ‘ _ Let’s go _ ,’ he mouthed. Peter took a deep breath in and pushed past Flash, their shoulders knocked together.

He thought he got off easy. He thought things would go smoothly, a rare chance of good in his unlucky life.

He was wrong.

They stepped out of the school and into the bright sunlight. Peter laughed at something Ned said. He searched the streets for Happy’s car and frowned when he didn’t see it. SOmething had to be wrong. Happy had texted him earlier to confirm his ride.

“What’s wrong, Parker?” Flash scoffed. “You don’t see Tony Stark waiting for you? That’s because he doesn’t know you exist, Penis.”

Peter’s shoulders slumped. His Spidey-Sense pricked the hairs at the back of his neck, but he didn’t put much thought into it. He braced his shoulders for the blow Flash probably had aimed at him. He would take it.

Instead of being hit, he smelled jasmine and metal. Oh no.

He jerked his head up with wide eyes. He reached out with all his senses to find what he was looking for- there. The glint of silver. Red hair. The jasmine shampoo he used.

“Ned,” Peter said cautiously, “stuff’s about to go down.”

He positioned his friend behind him, shoulders tense and light on his feet.

“You scared, Parker?”

He sighed. “Not of you, Flash.”

Before Flash could retort, a hand grabbed his shoulder. A metal hand. Gods, what did he do to deserve this? 

“Pete, who’s your friend?” Natasha asked, a dark undertone to her words. She pulled up beside Bucky behind Flash. Peter saw the imprint of a knife in her belt, near enough to her hand to be in reach within a second. He tried not to notice the other weapons stashed away on her person.

Flash went still as his cheeks flushed. He glanced behind him to see Bucky staring him down, metal arm clearly in sight. Flash’s jaw dropped.

“Natasha,” Peter squeaked, “what are you guys doing here? I thought Happy was picking me up today.” He glared at her and gritted his teeth.

“Tony decided it is best if we make sure you are okay ourselves,” Bucky grunted out. He tightened his hold on Flash’s shoulder.

“Buck, let go.” Bucky didn’t move, so Peter stepped forward. “The threat is contained, and I am okay. Let go of the teenager.”

Bucky released Flash with another grunt. He didn’t look happy about it. Natasha said something quickly to him in Russian, and Peter tensed further.

“Flash, get out of here,” he whispered, eyes still on Bucky.

“No way, Parker,” he said, voice high. “They’re Avengers, I’m not passing up the opportunity to meet them. Hey, maybe I’ll get to be Tony Stark’s real intern.”

Bucky clenched his metal fist.

“Flash,” MJ drawled from behind a startled Ned, “you cannot possibly be this stupid. The Black Widow addressed Peter by name, and you’re still wrapped up in this internship? This is why you are the alternate.”

Peter saw Natasha smirk, and he groaned.

“I like her.”

MJ cleared her throat to hide her blush, which Peter filed away for later. Now he had other things to worry about.

“Don’t we have to get going, Natasha? Dr. Cho wanted to get a check-up done before Tony gets home.” He lifted his chin to meet her eyes.

“Okay, Pete, we’ll do this your way.” She turned to Flash and set her face into a steely gaze. “Are you bothering Peter?”

He gulped. He shrunk in on himself, and Peter felt a small bit of satisfaction in seeing his tormentor looking so vulnerable. He bit it back though, because he was the better one here.

“Uh- no, Ms. Widow, ma’am-”

“Somehow,” Bucky interrupted, “I do not believe that. If we see this happening again, and know that we see everything, we will come after you. Do you understand, Eugene?”

Flash’s eyes went wide. “Yes, sir, but-”

“Do not speak.” He tucked Peter into his side, pulled him with his metal arm into his warmth. “We will know.” Peter let himself smile at the action.

With that, he turned and dragged Peter from the steps of Midtown High. Natasha winked in Ned and MJ’s direction before doing the same. And if she glared at Flash from her spot atop her motorcycle, no one would tell.

Peter waved at Ned from Bucky’s own motorcycle, pressed against the man’s back with a wide grin.

The next morning was hectic, full of students that flocked around him. Peter kept a smile on his face through it all. Ned was a constant presence at his side, which he was very grateful for. 

Although he appreciated the fact that Flash avoided him, the attention was overwhelming. He tripped in the crowd, and the clamoring students pulled him back up, but they got a glance of the scars beneath his shirt.

That day, after school, Steve Rogers, Captain America himself, stood leaning against a beat up red car outside of Midtown.

Peter was glad for the break in questions.

Steve ushered him into the passenger seat of the car and turned to face the crowd.

“Tony and I have become aware of the information you have attained,” he said in his press release voice. Peter hid his face in his hands. “Half a month ago, Peter was caught in the fight between Hydra and justice-” Peter groaned. “-and he got hurt. He was missing for a week before we found him. We hope that your questions have been answered and that you will leave Peter alone. He has been through more than the average teenager. We hope you respect that.”

Silence.

Steve sat heavily in the driver’s seat and slammed the rusty door shut.

Peter risked a glance up at the crowd. They looked shocked, but they didn’t move to intercept the car, so Steve pulled out of the street. Peter glared.

“Did you have to do that?”

“Yes.”

He huffed.

Nobody bothered him on Wednesday. Even Flash ducked his head and scurried away when they met eyes.

Okay, he admitted to himself, it wasn’t that bad.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you thought! Got any prompts?


End file.
